smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow
"Arrow" is the fourth episode of Season Six of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Brian Peterson & Kelly Souders and directed by Michael Rohl. It is the one-hundredth and fourteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 19, 2006. Synopsis The mysterious Green Arrow steals a necklace from Martha, and both Lois and Clark resolve to find out who the vigilante is. While Clark determines Green Arrow's true identity, Lex continues his investigation of the mysterious black box while Lionel warns Lana against him.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/Smallville/Season-6/Episode-04 Recap Martha Kent, Lionel Luthor, and Oliver Queen are attending a fund-raiser, and Lois is there as Oliver's date. Martha is wearing an expensive diamond necklace that Lionel loaned to her. He wants her to meet the other party guests so they can offer her a bid for United States Senate. As Martha gets ready to make a speech, the lights go out and a masked man steals the necklace and runs out of the party. Lois follows him just as he is about to use a bow and arrow to pull him up an elevator shaft. He pulls her close and she grabs a chain off of his neck with a ring on it before he disappears. Oliver takes Lois back to Queen Tower. She is questioned by Milo, who runs Lionel's security firm, Safetex. Clark arrives and meets Oliver. Oliver admits that Clark is not what he expected. From Lois' description, he expected Clark to be more geeky. Clark explains that he wants the necklace recovered so that his mother doesn't have to owe anything to Lionel, but Oliver is not sympathetic. He tells Clark that over a dozen of Metropolis' richest citizens have been robbed, and points out that Lionel didn't even call the police about the theft. Lana Lang and Lex Luthor are returning from a jog when Dr. Groll arrives. He shows them the results of the tests he conducted on the disk fragment. He explains that it is an extremely potent power source, but could also be used as a weapon. Lana wonders why he hasn't handed it over to the government, but Lex guesses that Dr. Groll wants to be the first to figure it out and encourages him to keep working on it. Lois goes to Chloe Sullivan at the Daily Planet to ask her to help her research her story. She is reluctant to tell Chloe about her story, and Chloe points out that Lois can barely maneuver the Planet database. Lois gives the ring to Chloe, who photographs the inscription inside. They are interrupted when an arrow lands and spews a green gas. Chloe and Lois pass out and the masked man collects the ring. He takes it back to Queen Tower and sets it down next to a framed picture of a couple and their young son. Lionel called Lana to his office, and she assumes he wants to talk about her developing relationship with Lex. Lionel claims he doesn't, but points out that just a few weeks ago, Lana was willing to kill Lex because of his obsession with the piece of alien technology. Lana claims they have put that behind them. She says that she is protecting Lex from himself to make sure he doesn't become consumed with it. Lionel doesn't think Lex will ever stop and tells Lana they need to destroy the technology. Lois tells Oliver that she intends to write an article about the "Green Arrow Bandit". Oliver mentions that she doesn't have much evidence since the ring was stolen, but Lois doesn't care and is willing to stretch the truth a bit. Oliver admits that he worries that anyone after Green Arrow will target her as well, but Lois says that she wants to see him locked up. Oliver tries to tempt Lois with a romantic trip, but Lois turns him down to chase her story. Clark meets Lionel at a LuthorCorp construction site and asks him why he didn't report the incident to the police. Lionel claims he is avoiding bad publicity, but Clark shows him a list of other Safetex clients' stolen items. Lionel tells Clark that he should track down which one of Safetex's clients hasn't been hit. Lana meets Dr. Groll in an elevator. She informs him that Lionel intends to bribe Dr. Groll into giving him the black box containing the powerful disc fragment, but whatever he offers, she instructs him to come to her first. Dr. Groll hesitates, and Lana threatens to ruin his life if he doesn't comply. Later, Lex confronts Lana on her threat. She thinks he is angry and admits that she already knew the box was dangerous. Lex thinks she wants him to destroy it, but Lana counters that she thinks it can protect them and says she wants them to continue to research it. That evening, Green Arrow uses his high-tech gadgets and arrows to break into a mansion and steal an Egyptian necklace, but is interrupted by Clark. He tries to fight Clark, but Clark throws him across the room, tripping the security alarms. Green Arrow tries to explain to Clark that he's on the wrong side, but Clark tells him that the police would disagree. Green Arrow tries to shoot Clark with an arrow, but Clark catches it. He shoots again and hits a guard. When Clark runs to check on the guard, Green Arrow escapes. Clark explains to Chloe that Green Arrow got away. He gives her the arrow tip he caught so she can research. He mentions that he is surprised Chloe allowed Lois to write the story, but Chloe says she doesn't see Lois as competition and admits that she has in fact, done research on the story. She gives him the findings on the arrow and reports that none of her photographs on the ring came out cleanly, but she's working on restoring one. Lois is in her apartment, fielding calls from possible Green Arrow sightings, when two men attack her. She calls Chloe, screaming for help just as they drag her off. Chloe sends Clark to save her, but when he arrives they are gone. Oliver arrives and Clark says he thinks Green Arrow kidnapped her because she's trying to expose him. Oliver looks doubtful and informs Clark that everything Green Arrow has stolen was bought off the black market. He believes Lois was taken in an attempt to catch Green Arrow. Chloe calls back and sends Clark the image from the ring: it is a family crest, which Clark remembers seeing in Queen Tower. He speeds to the apartment and finds a secret room filled with archery equipment and gadgets. There is also a collection of articles detailing large anonymous donations to charitable causes. A security monitor begins to sound, indicating a tracking system has been enabled. Lois is being followed by a GPS signal. Lois' attackers try to torture her into revealing Green Arrow's identity by submerging her into a tank of water. She thinks Green Arrow is responsible for her kidnapping, but Milo appears. He tells her that she has humiliated him by reporting the thefts, and Green Arrow has ruined his business by stealing from his clients. Lois says that she doesn't know who Green Arrow is and Milo almost drowns her. Milo instructs them to kill her, but just as they shoot, the bullet is deflected by an arrow. Green Arrow arrives and incapacitates the thugs. He collects an unconscious Lois and lifts her away. He takes her to a rooftop where she revives, but she is not grateful for his saving her. She wrestles his crossbow from him and points it at him, demanding he reveal his identity. However, several blasts of fire suddenly shoot through the sky and destroy the outside lighting. Clark is standing on an adjacent rooftop, shooting the lights with his heat vision. Lois looks around in the darkness, but Green Arrow has disappeared. Clark catches up to Green Arrow and reveals that he knows his true identity. Oliver questions why he let him get away and Clark admits that Lois probably wouldn't understand Oliver's double-life. He asks Oliver again to return the necklace to Lionel. The next day, Chloe reports that seven of the stolen artifacts have been recovered, along with more large anonymous donations. She is impressed, but Clark still thinks the broken laws negate the good deeds. She asks him about the ring and Clark lies that it was a dead end. Chloe finds all her photographs of the ring have been deleted. Clark asks Chloe to stop looking into Green Arrow as a favor to him, and Chloe correctly guesses that Clark and Green Arrow know each other's secret identity. Lionel meets Lex at the mansion. Lex reveals that he asked Lionel to approach Lana about the box; Lex was testing Lana's loyalty to him. Lionel thinks that Lex will share what he knows about the box, but Lex maintains that he doesn't intend to tell Lionel anything. Lois informs Oliver that she still thinks Green Arrow needs to be caught. Later, Oliver meets Clark in his loft. Clark tells him that his relationship with Lois won't work out if he doesn't tell her the truth. Oliver knows that Clark lost Lana to Lex, but he doesn't intend to stop his Green Arrow duties. He believes he has a duty to help people and gives the diamond necklace back to Clark. He tells Clark that Lionel bought the diamonds from a Bosnian warlord to launder money. Clark looks conflicted and asks if stealing is right, if it's for a good cause. Oliver tells him yes, without any hesitation. Oliver says that Clark should use his abilities to help everyone, not just those close to him. He tells Clark to let him know when he is ready to use his abilities to help the world. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *John Glover as Lionel Luthor *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent Guest Starring *David McIlwraith as Milo *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Co-Starring *Bill Mondy as Dr. Edward Groll *French Tickner as Simon Westcott *Samantha Zaharia as Candice Westcott Trivia Production Notes *The relationship shown between Clark and Oliver mirrors the one Superman and Batman share in the DC comics. Even the love story between Lois and Oliver mirrors the one Lois and Bruce Wayne have before she falls in love with Clark. *Green Arrow's method of stealing the rich and corrupt, helping poor people is a similar trait of Robin Hood's. Hence there was a reference to Green Arrow as the 'Prince of Thieves' which is also how Robin Hood was known in English literature. *Green Arrow is an archer in DC Comics who invents trick arrows with various special functions, such as glue arrows, diversions (smoke), net, explosive, time bomb, grappling, fire extinguishing, flash and tear gas arrows, as well as cryonic arrows, and even a kryptonite arrow. Here only smoke arrows were shown. Goofs *During the scene in which Clark walks with Lionel to his car, on the building behind them is a logo for ScotiaBank, a Canadian bank. *When Lois' head is underwater, the shot is actually reversed. Air bubbles can be seen flowing into her mouth. References ---- Category:Season Six Episodes